masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conduit
Do relays need to be aligned? See Talk:Relay Monument#Orientation of mass relays for a discussion about this. Mistake? I was under the impression that Mass Relays just reduce your mass to zero (or very close) allowing standard engines to propel the ship to extremely high FTL speeds; like an external Ezo Core. But if this is the case, how did the Mako propel itself with only wheels? Furthermore, even if the Mass Relay does the propelling, how did the Mako reappear INSIDE the Citadel? Surely the Mako would have just been shot into the outer hull like a giant Mass Effect Rifle with the Mako as the round. -- Looq 17:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :if that was true then any ship betwen a mass relay and its destination would be obliterated along with the traveling ship, also the galaxy is in a constant motion so the paths will be blocked by planets and even stars much of the time. My guess would be that the mass relays propel the object they send in so extreem speeds they are out of phase compared to other in the universe and simply travel stright through it. Dunge-- 23:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah probably this --Lucius Voltaic 00:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) What's the use of the Conduit? Why did Saren wanted the Conduit? Couldn't he just go inside the Citadel before Shepard would expose him as a traitor, go all happy and good, assume control of the Citadel and hand it over to Sovereign? Why the crap he searched the whole galaxy for more beacons from the protheans to find the god-forsaken Conduit when he can damn well do that just infltrating inside the Citadel? The Conduit is just a miniature Mass Relay that takes you to Citadel in one direction. So... What's the use of the Conduit at all in Saren's quests? —'Rocketai' (Ho there! •''' ) 18:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :First, can we please watch the language. We really don't need that kind of language here. :As to the question itself, because Saren didn't have the Cipher, or the complete vision before Shepard exposed him. The Cipher did unscramble/fill in the rest of the vision from the beacon on Eden Prime, which allowed Saren to see where the Conduit was. Since he was exposed by Shepard, he couldn't just get back onto the Citadel. And even before that, remember what Vigil said about Sovereign exposing itself and how it would unite organics. Sovereign had a plan, but that plan required an organic to do the job that it couldn't because it Sovereign exposed itself, it probably wouldn't have lasted long. Remember that the keepers no longer responded to the signals from the Reapers, just to the signals from the Citadel itself, so Sovereign couldn't open the Citadel Relay without help. Which, in this case required someone getting into the Citadel, activating the Master Control Panel, and turning over the station to it. Even if Saren wasn't exposed, do you really think that he would have lasted long if he had tried to do that before he was exposed. :So Sovereign had to do a work around, using an organic, to not only get a hold of the Citadel's systems, but to isolate organics without exposing itself until the very last moment. A rouge Spectre would attract the attention of the Galaxy and divert attention away from it until its plan could come to fruition. Because Sovereign had to reduce exposure, and because Saren was exposed, they needed a back door onto the Citadel, and the Conduit was the key. Sovereign had probably been working on the plan for years, decades maybe, but couldn't implement it without a helper, or exposing itself, and the Reapers to the galaxy. Sovereign probably knew what the Conduit was, and was forced to adapt its plans and use it when Saren was exposed. Sovereign needed a distraction, and Saren proved to be a good one. Lancer1289 19:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I deeply apologise for my language and I won't do it again. And thanks for answering my question. That cleared a lot. —Rocketai' (Ho there! '•''' ) 22:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. :) Lancer1289 22:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Different Conduit in Mass Effect 3 We all know that near the end of Priority: Earth, Shepard and the rest of Hammer race toward what they call "The Conduit". We all know that it isn't the same Ilos-Citadel Conduit from Mass Effect 1; so now, can we add the details about this Conduit to this article, or do we add a new article (or sub-topic within an existing article) to this wiki? PARAGADE74 11:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :They are different things even if they have the same name so I would think they shouldn't share an article but I know some people would disagree with me. Bastian9 13:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::They are two very different things, both in function and in purpose. Not to mention they were designed by two very differnt races. They should not go in the same article. Lancer1289 14:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, they are actually functionally similar - they're both mass relays (at least the second one appears to be) that transport individuals to the Citadel from a ground location.OperativeKlause 15:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :No they are not. The one on Earht is not a mass relay, so please stop speculating. For it to be a mass relay, it requires that Shepard have some sort of eezo in order to use it. Lancer1289 16:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::So should this article be renamed to "Conduit (Mass Effect 1)" and an entirely new article be made named "Conduit (Mass Effect 3)"? It only makes sense to do this to avoid confusion to readers; these are two entirely different things over two different games. PARAGADE74 00:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::First, there is no game called Mass Effect 1. No game under that title has ever been published. Second, what would be in the second? I can think about three, maybe, sentences and that's it. Not enough to justify an article. Lancer1289 02:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) The researchers didn't starve on the citadel I think that Vigil is wrong with his hypothesis that the researchers starved on the Citadel. The keepers would assist them in procuring food and water, because that's what the keepers do: "When the first asari came aboard, the keepers were already there, and quickly did everything in their power to assist the asari in settling onto the station. This behaviour was compared to servants surprised by a master's sudden return and scrambling to make everything ready". -- 21:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :As Vigil states, after several centuries there was likely no food or water left on the Citadel. The researchers' fate is unknown; it's only Vigil's best guess that they starved to death. The rest is speculation (the keepers coincidentally storing asari stir-fry ingredients – or whatever the first species to rediscover the Citadel in each cycle happens to subsist upon – particularly so). Elseweyr (talk) 22:04, October 28, 2013 (UTC)